


Gamjake Week 2020

by kujoestar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Comfort, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Kiss, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Movie Night, Recreational Drug Use, Stoned Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck), gamjakeweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: my writing pieces for gamjake week 2020Prompts:1. First Kiss2. Movie Night3. Smoke Session4. Date5. First time6. Comfort7. Lazy Day
Relationships: Jake English/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 5





	1. First Kiss

Your name is Jake English. You and your new boyfriend, Gamzee Makara are currently on your way down to the front entrance of your apartment building after a long movie marathon date. When you get there, Gamzee smiles lazily at you. He does this a lot. Always lingering, but never moving in to make the first move to kiss you. He’s aware of your previous relationships. Of how things always seemed rushed and you always felt as though all your partners ever wanted was your body. When Gamzee took it upon himself to take things slow with you, you didn’t expect to be together for three months without so much as a peck on the lips. Gamzee has been nothing  _ but  _ amazing to you and tonight you want to kiss him so hard your lips hurt… so why are you letting him leave after his usual kiss on the cheek.

The glass door closes and your head swims. You really want to kiss Gamzee, but your feet aren’t moving and your heart is pounding and… “Fuck this.”

You jog out the glass door, Gamzee halfway down the street. Your jog becomes a sprint and you call his name. You catch up as he turns around and pull him in, lips crashing together. Gamzee takes a moment to realize what’s happening before he finally,  _ finally,  _ wraps his arms around your waist. Gamzee smiles against your lips before parting. He stares at you for a moment, leaning back in and kissing the corner of your mouth. You smile, rubbing your nose against his affectionately before asking, “D’you wanna come back to my place and… kiss… some more?”

Gamzee chuckles, “You know I would, brother… but a motherfucker’s gotta all up and go to work tomorrow. I’ll give you a holler after that, though.”

Jake flushes, leaning up to kiss Gamzee one last time before parting, “I’ll be waiting, then! Goodnight, Gamzee.”

Gamzee nods, lazy smile still on his face and his makeup a bit smudged, “Night J-bro.”


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of these are gonna be short drabbles, sorry hehhehehehehe

Your name is Gamzee Makara. You and your boyfriend, Jake English, like to have a movie marathon every weekend after a stressful work week. Tonight in particular, you can’t seem to take your eyes off of him. Your head is in lap and you can feel his emotions as he keeps his full attention on the movie. You smile softly as he runs his fingers through your damp hair, scratching your scalp as he does. You try to fight the blush that creeps onto your face and the purr that begins, but decide to let it happen, closing your eyes as your hands knead the blanket around your waist.

Lips press to your nose and you smile a bit wider, chasing Jake when he pulls away. He chuckles, kissing you lightly. When you realize the movie has ended and you now have Jake to yourself, you sit up and pull the man into your lap. His cheeks heat up when you rub your nose against his before kissing him deeply. He grins against your mouth causing your heart to do something funny in your chest. When he trails his lips down to your exposed collarbone, you puff out a breathy laugh. He lifts your shirt, warm fingers grazing the cold flesh of your stomach. Jake sucks at the skin below your jaw.

Jake’s hips grind down against yours and you hiss out a breath, “Why don’t we take this, ah, somewhere a little more motherfuckin comfortable, J-bro?”

“That sounds lovely,” Jake replies and you smile, standing easily with the 6’5” man in your arms as you take him to your bedroom.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and movie night with your boyfriend, Jake English, just got much more interesting.


	3. Smoke Session Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mixed days 3 & 4 and I made this chapter spicy........ for the culture.

Smoke session dates have become a common thing with you and Gamzee. On some date nights, much like tonight’s, you both would much rather stay inside, get high, and watch nature documentaries until you both fall asleep on the couch. Gamzee looks over at you, a lopsided smile on his face as he watches you take a rip from his bong. You clear it, blowing the smoke out and setting the bong down before laying your head in the large troll's lap. He leans down, kissing you gently as he runs his long fingers through your hair, gently scratching your scalp. Humming, you deepen the kiss. He chuckles, the both of you feeling nothing and everything at once. Your head spins, heart races, and your body buzzes pleasantly.

Gamzee trails his hand down and into your shorts, wasting no time as he strokes you lazily. You moan quietly, “G-Gamzee…” He hums, swiping his thumb over the tip of your cock causing you to jerk your hips. You grab his wrist, “J-just a moment, please,” you say before moving to climb in his lap.

He unbuttons your shorts, pulling your dick out and smiling up at you. You smile back, lip between your teeth as he strokes you at a steady pace. You paw at his sweats, his bulge unsheathed and writhing below you. You awkwardly pull his pants down, letting out a breathy laugh when he lets you go and pulls them down himself, somehow managing to get you on your back with your shorts and underwear around one of your ankles. The whole ordeal is graceless and you're both fumbling hornily until you’re both naked and Gamzee is using his genetic material to slick your hole up to make entry easier.

You hear yourself moan somewhere in the distance as the weed you smoked continues to cloud your brain. You feel him entering slowly, the feeling making your toes curl and your back arch. Your breath catches as he inches into you slowly while you watch. He disappears inside of you and you smile at the fullness, placing your hand on your stomach where you can feel him. He lets out a breathy laugh, lifting your chin to kiss you slowly. You roll your hips to get him moving, sucking on his bottom lip as he gets the hint and thrusts lazily in and out of you.

He keeps a steady rhythm for… you actually have no idea how long you two have been going at it, but you feel so good and when you finally release you’re nearly screaming. Your body shakes with your orgasm, Gamzee chasing his own and panting in your ear. He groans, releasing into you. You think he bites your shoulder, but you can’t tell in the haze of your afterglow and the weed fogging your senses. The two of you lay there for a moment, Gamzee pulling out as his bulge sheathes itself. You kiss him lazily before he stands up and lifts you off the couch to get cleaned up. You smile, another successful date night for the books.


End file.
